Primal Dance
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: KogaSango b-day present for my Lissa-Sensei. Sango got drunk last night and wakes to an emotionally churning surprise, will her demon-hunter background kick in or will her heart win out?


Koga/Sango

Blush! So I wrote this for My Lissa-Sensei, _arisflame_ , because its her birthday tomorrow! She wanted Koga/Sango. But OH MY **GOODNESS** I didn't even get requested a lemon...well more like explicit memories but STILL!

Anyone who knows me knows I'm a yaoi girl at heart, I have no on earthly idea where this came from but here it is!

Warnings: -Blush- I cannot believe STILL that I wrote hetero sex...oh my goshnesses. But yep, thats in there, and drunkenness (well in the past) and language.

Disclaim: yeah, don't own.

The one thing I actually missed from the prompt she gave me was Sess/Inu undertones (my boys! The ones I'm comfortable writing) lol Ironic huh?

R&R please

-x-

"You mangy, perverted wolf!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs. She stormed off towards the mouth of the cave, while wrapping her yukata around herself. She couldn't _believe_ the nerve of that man…argh…not _even_ a man! A youkai! She must have _very_ low standards as a drunk. Sango searched the mouth of the save angrily for her lost shoes.

"Oi! I'm not the one that started this Taija! _YOU_ came onto _ME!_" Koga yelled back, sauntering out to the mouth of the cave naked as the day he was born. Sango looked up and a deep red blush covered her cheeks as she started at the long, thick penis in front of her. Koga was not indecently close to her, nor was he jutting it into her face but Sango still felt angry at him for being nearer to her than five feet. "What is _wrong_ with you Sango?"

"Nothing is wrong with me excepting a hangover and a wounded ego to think that I'd stoop as low as to have sex with…with…" Sango retorted sharply. She felt a tingle running through her body at the sight of the perfection of the naked Ookami. Flashes of their previous night ran through her mind:

"… _Sango's vision was hazy but her body knew what it wanted. She felt light. She loved the feel of those calloused hands on her face and neck._

"_Oh, Koga, please," Sango moaned. She hadn't ever felt this free before. Not even with her trysts with the men from her village._

"_Thought you were with the monk, taija-chan,"_ _Koga had teased. He picked her up by the hips and ground his hardening member against her. Sango looped her legs around Koga's hips and fisted her hands in his hair. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionately …"_

_x_

"… _Sango's pants reverberated on the cave walls. Koga was thrusting in and out of her with fervor. They were laid close together in the missi__onary position. She shuddered as he possessively massaged her heavy breats. He grinned wolfishly at her before biting down on her left nipple. She screamed out in pleasure._

"_Well isn't that interesting…" Koga smirked. He gave a harder thrust. He bit and sucked a large love bite on her left breast. As she through her head side to side in pleasure …"_

_x_

"… "_KOGA!" Sango yelped as she came for the fifth time that night. Koga pumped into her, her legs up around his hips as he knelt before her. He growled loudly as he came inside her for the third time. She flushed hotly at the feel of his come running out of her and filling her to the brim …"_

Sango's blush deepened; they had had sex all night long, kissing and rubbing and fucking for hours.

She had to admit the man was a great lover. He cared for her passions in any way she'd desired. She was still angry at herself; although her best friends might be demons and half-demons she had always thought herself better than sleeping with a demon. It was an old prejudice she had from growing up a taija. She felt her sentiments changing; however, she felt more and more attracted to the Ookami standing in front of her.

"With a demon? You best friend is a hanyo!" Koga exclaimed, a hurt expression crossing his features. Sango suddenly felt remorse for her cold, defensive remarks. She stood up and placed her hands gently on his pecks.

"I am sorry…I spoke rashly," Sango admitted. "I enjoyed last night more than I wanted to admit to myself. You must understand, I was raised to kill your kind. I never imagined having sexual encounters with a demon." Koga ran a hand down the side of her face to her neck.

"Apology accepted," Koga said happily. He pulled her against him and sealed their lips. "Come back to bed."

Sango flushed pink and followed him back inside the cave. Koga pulled her up on his lap when they got back to the bed of pelts woven pillows. Sango kissed him deeply before pulled up her yukata and sinking down onto his now fully awoken erection.

She let out a loud, wanton moan and Koga bucked up into her.

Their primal dance started again as if it had never been interrupted.

-x-

So...Did you like is Lissa? And everyone else?


End file.
